Technological Field
The present disclosure relates to a toner supply device and an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A toner supply device for use in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus includes a supply device body that allows a toner-containing toner cartridge to be attached thereto and detached therefrom, a toner supply port through which toner is supplied from the toner cartridge, a supply port shutter that opens and closes the toner supply port, and a toner conveyor that conveys toner supplied from the toner cartridge to a developing device.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-134452 discloses a toner supply device configured such that when a toner cartridge is detached, a cartridge-side engaging member provided in the toner cartridge and a shutter-side engaging member provided integrally with a supply port shutter are engaged with each other to move the supply port shutter from an open position to a closed position and, when the supply port shutter moves to the closed position, the shutter-side engaging member elastically deforms to be disengaged from the cartridge-side engaging member.